You are mi reasson for live
by Sherlockpotter
Summary: Peter Parker feels his life is not worth it, one day he gets bitten by a spider and arachnids powers, He knows Gwen that makes your life meaningful and get information about their parents, seeing the secrets that have been hidden from him all his life, as a destination that will make him hero


_**One day in a school**_

It was a normal morning as usual and rang the alarm that had been set up before and all the things he had in his room, the loud sound do than he gets up from his bed and walk to his desk to turn off the watch, turn on his computer, there was a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, is is thin, with few curves, for he she was beautiful and very intelligent, just sigh, he can do anything for stay with her, but he is very shy, he sees in a mirror and see a guy with tousled brown, he is thin, has a par of glasses in his eyes, that eyes are brown, the glasses are fixed with tape a lot of times because the hits than Flash do with a Basketball ball, football ball, that action is very stupid, when he is ready, he down for breakfast, he sees a note for him .

"Peter:

We go out to do some things, your breakfast is in the table.

Love you uncle ben and aunt May"

He takes his skateboard and his backpack, hi gone from his house, walking to the school, Midtown high school, he arrive on time, and the clock ring, he go to his locker and take the camera and put in his neck, he feel a hit with a basketball ball over his head, the glasses for this day had fallen into his locker

-Sorry.-say Flash laughing, he is the typical conceited people in the school, the most famous basketball player in the school, always whit his ball

-Good morning Flash.-Say Peter taking his glasses, he knows than never won a figth o in sports a Flash, so he had not more option than endure.

-Good morning Parker.-Say Flash trying hit him, for try than Flash don't hit him again, Peter him in the door of his locker with his face, and Flash has gone away laughing.

He takes his bag, the picture of Gwen stay intact, sigh to see it and go to his classroom, here stay again the girl the name Gwen Stacy, the blonde hair that he likes, he sees her the most part of he class, actually the literature class is boring, if this class was a science class probably he put attention in the class, he likes the brightness of her blonde hair, he wants to kiss her, when never he thinks the class is over and Gwen goes out for the class, He sees her again and sigh. He goes to the schoolyard, sees her with a book reading, he takes a camera and take the picture, He sees a lot of people in one table and screaming, that looks like a fight and he go to see what happen.

-Do it Flash.-Peter listening the scream of the people, see a typical scene the school bulling, Flash takes a boy for the first grade and try to put in the garbage contain.

-See Parker is here.-Say Flash happy.-Why don't you take your camera and take the picture?

-I don't take the picture.-Say parker Watching how flash obligate the boy eats to the garbage.

-Don't be killjoy Parker.-Say flash smile to the picture

-Put it down Flash.-say Peter seeing from anywhere.-Its ridiculous

-With more reason.-Say Flask putting the boy in the garbage contain.-For Facebook and the school yearbook

-Put it down Flash.-Say Peter looks how the poor guy is victim of bulling and nobody do anything for him.-I don't take your stupid photo.

-Looks the Parker chicken, he don't want to take the photo.-Say Flash put the gay complete in the garbage.-Say thanks that is not you the person that is in the garbage.

-Enough Eugine.-Say Peter and Flash take off the boy, see peter like he wants to kill him.-I don't take your stupid Photo.

-How you call me?-Say Flash trying to hit Peter, but there is a lot of times that Flash was to hit him the same way, stop the hit, for logic Peter Knows the next hit from Flash, a lot of years being sack of box from Flash helps, bot today happen something new, Flash kick with his leg in his noble parts, Peter loses the balance and with a power hit from Flash go to the floor.-you gone to take the picture?

-No-Say Peter trying to get up to the floor but Flask kick again in his stomach, so he goes again to the floor

-You gone to see Parker.-Say Flash tries to kick again, but Peter reached stop the kick and Flash fail for lose the balance, but he gets up faster, and kick again Peter in his stomach and then in his nose, takes the camera to take two pictures and winnow in his face, the blood winnow in the camera

-Flash today I tutoring in my house.-Say Gwen coming before Flash kill Peter.-I hope that you study because the last time you didn't can do a simple plus.

-It a date?- Flash said foolishly without understanding what Gwen had said

-I don't go out with some stupid like you.-Say Gwen watching a Flash.-Its only a Deal with Doctor Connors, but if you are don't interesting is better for me, so I don't have to see your face and enduring.

Peter Gets up to the floor, reeling, sees that Gwen Watch him with hurts, and gone away like some part of the school, see his blood probably from his nose, he goes to his locker and take some paper and put in his nose, its difficult to walk in this conditions, he watch the hour, the minutes from the next class, he doesn't want to be late, so he walks faster than he cans and he is distracted when he crash with other person and hit things and the other person thing go to the floor, and he sees the beautiful greens eyes from Gwen, and her blonde hair.

-I'm sorry.-Say Peter ashamed and try to crouch to get up the things, but he huts his ribs.-I think than I don't be distracted

- with such a beating they gave you, who don't.-Say Gwen smile and crouch to get up the things, and Peter thinks do the same.-I think than is better if I get up your things, don't be than you be worse, you have to go to the doctor.

-I suppose.-Say Peter looks how Gwen get up, and give his thins in his hand.-I thinks than I go after class

-Ok, I walk with you.-Say Gwen walking next to Peter, and he sees that eventhough, Gwen has wear a skirt and long boots, she looks pretty, if only has a opportunity to be her boyfriend, he do anything than he cans to she be very happy.-Actually we have class in the same classroom.

-So, What's your name?-Say Gwen sit down in her chair in front of Peter, Peter put his face up his camera

-You don't know my name?- Say Peter looking her and she looks happy

-Obviously I know your name, but I know if you know your name.-Say Gwen watch him with her big and pretty eyes and Peter smile.-Everybody Knows your name from many reasons, some of this for worse reasons, and others for good thing

-Peter-Say Peter looks her, she looks than want to know more.-Parker

-Great, you are good, but your nose no, looks like a blood dripping key.-Say Gwen and Peter Laughs

-You are Gwen, no?.-Say Peter sees her

-Yes, Gwen Stacy.-Say Gwen smile from him and put attention to the class

_**Here is the first chapter of this story, is the first time than I write in English, so sorry if in the history are orthographic mistakes, I try than the next time are less, so I hope than like the history, **_


End file.
